


Зарисовки

by BlackRook



Series: Элронд и Элрос [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две зарисовки про старших феанорингов и сыновей Эльвинг. Написано в 2004-2005ом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовки

_***_

\- Маэдрос.

\- Что? Ты нашел их?

…Мальчишки исчезли с утра, после того … разговора. «Где наша мама?» - спросил один, спокойно и серьезно. «Вы должны знать, ведь вы к ней приходили», - добавил второй. А он в ответ процедил: «Наверное, там же, где мои братья!» И вызверился на них… Теперь Маглор искал их уже второй час; из лагеря они убежать не могли, наверное, прячутся где-нибудь…

\- Да. Нашел. Подойди сюда, - что-то донельзя странное звучало в голосе брата, и Маэдрос пошел к нему. Тот стоял возле груды щитов, за которой и обнаружились сыновья Эльвинг. Видимо, действительно забрались туда с перепугу, да так и уснули, обнявшись. Обнявшись – точно так же переплетя руки и касаясь лбами, в абсолютно той же позе, что и…

\- Нам надо наконец решить, - Маглор не отрывал взгляда от близнецов, каждое слово словно давалось ему с трудом, - решить, что с ними делать.

Вместо ответа Маэдрос медленно стянул плащ и осторожно укрыл им детей. И так всё было ясно.

 

***

 Когда-то это решение уже надо было принимать; впрочем, тогда, на окровавленных берегах Сириона, оно как-то принялось само. А теперь… Теперь близнецы выросли и сами должны выбирать, где им жить и под чьими знаменами сражаться.

Вон стоят, решают… Разговаривают без слов.

…Детьми он их почти не различал, но за прошедшие годы они стали ощутимо разными – не столько, правда, внешне, сколько внутренне. Один предпочитал меч и лук, второй – кисть и снадобья целителя, хотя и с тем, и с другим оба управлялись с одинаковой искусностью. Старший больше любил рассказы о сражениях и крепостях, младший – баллады о далеких землях… Младший видел насквозь, и так же глубоко, как его взгляд, проникали слова старшего. Элронд больше молчал – все важные и сложные разговоры начинал Элрос. И  никогда не боялся  –  ни спрашивать, ни отвечать. Ни вопросов, ни ответов. Маэдросу очень хотелось, чтоб мальчик смог остаться таким…

Вроде бы они их хорошо знали, этих мальчишек… вроде бы. Но что они ответят сейчас, оставалось для него загадкой; и для Маглора тоже, судя по напряжению брата…

Вот, отвернулись друг от друга, подошли... Губы сжаты, смотрят прямо в глаза (надо же, а они уже почти с него ростом… раньше он этого не замечал…). И (естественно!) заговорил Элрос.

\- Нет. Мы никуда отсюда не уедем, - негромко, чеканя каждое слово. - Мы не хотим второй раз терять дом.

\- Мы останемся с вами, - чуть тише продолжил Элронд, привычно смягчая сказанное братом, - до тех пор, пока вы позволяете нам это.


End file.
